The Spell
by ELLINEEE NOE
Summary: Flame Princess was transformed into a human girl by an evil witch because she burnt her flowers. She can't go to fire kingdom because she's afraid that her father might scold her again about going to the grasslands. Now, she lives with Finn and Jake in their treehouse.. Please Read & Review
1. The Spell

I was sitting down on the grass, staring blankly at the perfectly blue sky. I was terribly sad. That moment when I left Finn after I hugged him made me feel really guilty. I should talk to him. No! that won't do, I'm afraid. Maybe he won't like me anymore. But, if I just wonder around here with the burnt grass, flowers and feel bad about it. I'll end up living a sad life. Then, I heard footsteps raging in.

"Hey! Fire Girl! what did you do to my flowers?" A voice that sounds like an old lady's yelled.

I looked back and saw her. She was wearing a dark hood, her skin was a bit green and saggy. She was holding a cane with her. She looks really angry. I stood up and ran away but she suddenly whipped her cane. A streak of light dashed through me. Like a spell was upon me. As soon as I realized that it was a spell, my body began to loose it's fire. I'm losing my powers. It hurts. I screamed at the top of my lungs and-then I fainted.

* * *

"Hu-h what?" I mumbled. Opening my eyelids.

Then, I saw two figures above me looking curiously.

Older voice: 'Dude are you sure she's human?'

Younger voice: 'Yeah man! look at her! doesn't she look human to you?'

Older voice: 'Finn.. She's waking up!'

"W-What? Finn?" I yelled. I sat up and looked at my hand. _'I've lost my powers! what am I? human? am I human right now? am I like Finn'_ I thought.

"Hey miss are you okay?" He grinned.

"How did you find me here?" I asked.

"We heard you scream" Jake said.

I cupped my cheeks with my two flameless hands and I still can't believe it. _'Am I going to be like this forever?'_ I thought.

"Umm.. Are you a human? You look kind-of familiar. Have we met before?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

I was surprised by his question. _'How dare he-?.. Forget me..'_ I suddenly slapped him without thinking. Then, liquid-whatevers were flowing down my eyes. Suddenly the thought of him not-knowing that I became human crossed my mind. Of course, my appearance changed. I'm so stupid. I should have known better.

"Flame Princess? Is that you? wait? why are you h-.. Sorry. Maybe it was just my ima-" He said.

He really did know. I'm so happy right now that liquid things are coming out of my eyes which is really annoying.

"Finn.. I'm gonna you know.. leave" Jake said as he stretched his way out of here.

"Hey Finn.. It's really me, Flame Princess.." I cried.

"What? why are you human?" He yelled.

I stood up and hugged him.

"Glad I could hug you right now without hurting you. I'm so sorry for leaving you like that" I apologized.

(Finn's POV)

At first, I didn't wanna hug her because I thought I was going to burn. But, when heard her say that, I just hugged her tightly. I could feel her tears on my shoulder. I bet she doesn't know them yet.

"I'm glad too flame princess"

* * *

(Jake's POV)

"Hey B-MO take a picture of those two hugging" I pointed at them while hiding on this bush.

"Okay Jake" B-MO replied.

(FP's POV)

We let go a bit and stared at each other. I took off his hat and touched his silky golden-blonde hair. It was different from mine. Mine's red. I stared at his blue eyes and then I cupped his left cheek. He was turning all red. I turned away and said.

"I can't go back to Fire Kingdom.. They'll be mad at me" I said.

"Well, you can come and stay with us"

"But you are BOYS. Isn't it kinda weird."

"I don't know.."

"Do you have any place to go?"

"Nope"

"Stay with me I mean us.. Please.."

"Ok fine"

* * *

(A/N:) Sorry If it was short. I'll try to update it ASAP. I'm updating it right now. But first I'm doing some detailed research about adventure time so that I won't make much mistakes. Sorry It it has some typographical error. FORGIVE ME PLEASE!


	2. Discovering a human body

I held Finn's hand as we walked to their house. My head was feeling kind of hot and my heart was beating really loud and fast. His hand was sorta wet but I didn't mind. Even if I'm scared of water, I'm not scared anymore. I feel safe when I'm with him.

After several hours of running, we finally reached their house.

'Here we are Princess!' Finn announced.

There was an awkward moment of silence since I don't know what to answer him. I was really really weird. I'm feeling weird. Then-

My stomach growled. I was feeling this for hours now. Some sort of feeling like I'm in need of something. My mouth was dry and my belly hurts.

Finn giggled. Like it was a good thing. Darn it. I'm feeling pain and all he can do is laugh at me.

'Sounds like your hungry. Come on in, there's a lot of food here.' He boasted.

'Hmph' that's all that I managed to say. Being human and is kinda hard.

_"What do humans eat? I pretty much eat rocks, drink lava and some other stuff..." _I thought.

I walked inside. This place isn't bad. It's cool, clean, and fun. The silence inside proves that no one's home. _'WAIT SO IT'S JUST THE TWO OF US?_' I thought.

My jaw dropped, then I knew that Finn was making something. It smells nice, I wonder what it was. So I came into the kitchen and saw him making that brown-yellowish thing with leaves and red stuff.

'Hey! here's a sandwich! and an iced tea for you. Please take your seat my lady' Finn lead me to the table. He was holding a silver tray with his left hand; while he pulled the chair meant for me with his right hand. I sat down and looked at him as he placed the so called 'FOOD' in the wooden table.

He also sat down and took a bite from his yellow-brownish thing. He chewed and swallowed it; then drank his brown liquid.

"Dig in your majesty, It's yummy, of course." he giggled.

I don't know how to eat this thing so water came out of my skin, which was weirding me out. I just have to copy him.

I opened my mouth and then cut this sandwich with my pearly white teeth. Chewed it and swallowed it. I can't believe it! It's so like yummy.

I ate it all up and felt kind of dry. So I consulted Finn who was blankly staring at me.

"Hey Prince Finn.. I feel dry in my mouth" I complained.

He blinked out from his daydreaming then sat up straight. 'Uh what? huh? Water! that's right. Here your iced tea! drink it Please' He instructed.

'What the f*ck ?' I just thought. My body was trembling with fear. I thought he will kill me with that liquid but I could trust him. I might as well give it a try.

I took the glass, then slipped the liquid on to my mouth. It took a couple of seconds before I let it in but FINALLY!

*Gulp.. Ahhh..

"It... It didn't kill me.. I'm not dry anymore" I felt relieved. It was yummy. I never thought being human was this great. Well... It has it's advantages and disadvantages but eating is the best!.

I finished my food and all that's left was the plate and the glass. I let out a loud burp that lead Prince Finn to laugh.

* * *

9:08 PM

(Finn's POV)

"Hey Jake.." I greeted.

"Finn. where will you sleep? Flamey is in your bed.. Sleeping, snoring.." Jake whispered.

"I'm gonna sleep at the floor.. We're making her a bed tomorrow." Finn said.

Jake nodded and turned off the lights.

"Nighty night roomy"

"G'night dude" I said as I laid down on the floor.

* * *

(Flame Princess's POV)

I was playing with B-MO until I realized that something smells horrible. I sniffed all around, then, I knew that I smell.

I rushed to Prince Finn who was swishing his sword in the backyard.

"Hey Prince! I have a question" I yelled.

He dropped his sword and ran towards me with a big smile. He was breathing hard and sweating really mad.

"What is it Princess?" He asked.

"Well.. How do I take a human bath?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I am so thankful for all of your kind reviews. Ok, the next chapter will be a little bit sexy. hahaha.. Please review


	3. I stink!

A/N: Hey guys. There were tons of errors back at my pervious chapter.

Thank you all for the kind feedbacks. I hope you like this one even if it's kind of sexy.

* * *

At that moment, when Flame Princess asked that odd question, Finn's weird-perverted thoughts came piling up.

_'Ugh Finn, not there' Flame Princess mumbled, slightly blushing. I scrubbed her bare back slowly with a soapy sponge. _

Finn blushed and giggled at his wild daydreams. 'Cause anyone who asks that question randomly-out of the blue-would drive someone nuts.

Finn froze and turned red when I asked him that unusual question. I mean what the hell? Why will I ask someone that stupid question? what was I thinking. I bet it's creeping him out right now. From my major carelessness, I covered my face with my sorta smelly red hair.

I mean, I didn't think of that. I'm so ashamed of myself. Is is because I depended on him a bit too much?

There were voices swooning all over my head saying different stuff that made me confused. Shall I run? or apologize for such reckless questioning? words that come quickly out of my mouth without the counseling of my brain.

Voice 1: You should apologize rather than feel guilty about it all day.

Voice 2: Nah.. Don't mind his thoughts.. He's a pervert.. Your just asking him that which is not such a bad thing. NOW ASK HIM OR STAY SMELLY ALL DAY?

Voice 3: Shut up you guys! just let her shaddap and Finn will say something..

I don't really know what to do. None of those voices helped. They just made my head hurt.

But after a short while, voice 3's plan worked. Flame Princess remained quiet for a while and Finn started to say something.

"Umm... With water, shampoo and soap" He advised.

But suddenly we heard a yell from afar.

"Hey Finn, Princess's bed is done!" Finn's buffoon, Jake, yelled.

Finn did not reply, but stayed silent and still. Was he shocked? I bet he is.

Suddenly, Finn removed his wet-from-the-sweat bear hat and regained consciousness from what was happening right now. He held his hand with his two hands-_wanting_ to say something-but his fear held him back. But Jake was curious why his buddy, Finn was acting this way. Nervous, shocked, shaking ,and still.

Jake stepped up front to Finn and asked: "Hey, buddy what's wrong?"

Finn shook his head and came back to reality.

"Hu-what? yeah! PB! she can help you. Sorry, but I'm a guy." Finn empathized.

I nodded at his answer. The Princess from Candy kingdom will sure help me. I mean, she's a girl so-that wouldn't be creepy. Rather than asking a guy for help. I never met her before, but I heard she's a-bit older than me. I can't wait to see her.

Finn's POV

Good thing I thought of calling PB to help Flame Princess with some of her girl hygiene problems. I can't help her-because I think of myself as some sort of pervert. I think it's not my fault, but I didn't mean to say it was her fault. 'I'm having mind problems' I thought.

I looked at Jake, who was staring at the both of us curiously-wondering what was happening. It was a moment of silence between us. We didn't know what to talk about, what to say, what to do. Until, Jake broke the silence by asking a somehow-related-random question.

"Hey Finn, wanna go get some ice cream on the candy kingdom?" He asked, clinging to my left knee.

I was surprised, Jake is a mind-reading-genius. At that moment I was extremely relieved that I found the courage to speak to her. I looked at her standing in front of me just a few feet away. She was gazing at the light blue sky. Her eyes were set on it. I guess she likes the sky.

I leaned closer to her, poked her left shoulder ,and grinned at her. She was surprised, so she suddenly slapped my hand.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. I looked down on the grass, then, she suddenly hugged me. I felt my heart beat a thousand miles, my cheeks flush, and my ears were warm. I suddenly let go of my bear hat and hugged her back. 'Damn, I never knew this side of her. I wish I could spend more time with Princess. But, it's gonna be hard for me to visit Princess bubblegum with Flame Princess with me. 'Cause she's my past love, my first love, and my unrequited love that I gave up on now that I found someone who made my heart beat a thousand times faster.

We both let go and giggled. She covered her mouth when she giggled. 'Damn! It was cute.' I thought.

Her flushed face, her cute giggle; everything about her makes my heart go wild.

"Um.. Hey Finn.. What about my question. You both wanna come with me?" Jake asked tugging my shirt.

I grabbed Flame Princess's hand and looked into her sparkling eyes.

"Hey.. Uh.. Wanna go to candy kingdom.. You could talk to Princess Bubblegum there, she can help you.

"Yeah.. Sure.. That would be great" She grinned.

Again, that breathtaking grin of her made my face turn tomato red again. I took my hat, wore it and looked at Jake.

"Sure Jake that will be nice" I answered.  
I sure am happy that I could be with Flame Princess. Now that she's human like me, we can spend more time together.

"Hey Finn, stop daydreaming and hop on my back" He joked, wiggling his yellow furry back.

"Okay dude.." I giggled.

I held Flame Princess's hand and helped her climb to Jake's back. Jake Grew and shrunk when we reached Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Flame Princess was looking at everything. Her eyes glinted joy. I think the whole idea of this Kingdom being made out of candy made her think :'Is it okay to eat the streets?, It smells so good here, this is so pretty' Been-there-done-that when I was a kid,I used to come here pretty often with dad and used to be like her.

"Finn, c'mon man, let's go get some ice cream" Jake begged as he tugged my blue shirt.

"You go on man, have fun. We're gonna go to PB" I grinned.

"Okay.. Sure you're gonna be alright?" He said, in a motherly kind of way.

"Yeah man.. Go!" I insisted.

He waved goodbye and ran as fast as he can to the ice cream parlor.  
I grabbed Flame Princess's hand and grinned at her. We held hands until we reached PB's lab.

"Hey Fi-what? a human like Finn? I'm so happy my little-brother-like found a girlfriend" PB rejoiced as she ran towards Flame Princess and hugged her.

So, all this time, she thought of me as her little brother? _ouch_

"What's that...smell?" PB sniffed all around searching for that foul stench she detected.

"Umm.. I'm Flame Princess.. And, I just became human so please teach me how to take a human girl's bath!" She bowed.

"I should leave, Jake is waiting for me, take care!" I waved goodbye as I left the room.

* * *

No one's POV

Both Flame Princess and PB sat down the bathtub and talked to each other.

"Oh, so you were turned into a human by a witch 'cause you ruined her flowers?" PB repeated.

"That's pretty much it"

Princess Bubblegum spaced out for a while, then she suddenly gripped Flame Princess's breasts. Flame Princess turned red and was surprised by what PB did.

"You have a pretty nice bust size.. I'm not sure you'll fit my bra's.." She lied.

Princess Bubblegum was up to something, something evil, something that will definitely make sure Finn won't go back to her.

"Oh.. It's okay.. I'm fine without them.." she empathized.

"And my underwear.. It's kind of hot today right?" She smirked.

* * *

What evil could Princess Bubblegum be up to? Find out on the next chapter!


	4. PB's Plan Aborted

_I remembered the times I shared with Finn. The times I rejected him-to-the times when I make his face blush._  
_ I want to make him happy with his new lovelife and heal the wounds I made by not ruining this chance.  
_

_Whenever he wants a hug from me, I just-couldn't do it. Something doesn't feel right. I think that there's some sort of wall between us, tearing us apart. Right now, I am still suspicious about my feelings. He's happy right now and all I can do is act like a good person and just watch them hold hands, laugh together, share hugs, and-  
_

_I just can't stand it. It's all my fault after-all if it wasn't for my stupid pride we'll still be together. He'll still have feelings for me and he'd still visit me very often.  
_

* * *

After that bath with Finn's current Princess. I aborted my plan of making her wear something sexy, something appealing, and something that would make boys drool over.

I sat down at my dresser, looking at my reflection. "You're such an idiot Bubblegum.. You should just move on.. Let them be..The Finn you loved.. Is in the hands of-" I sighed.  
I looked away and saw Flame Princess behind me, crying. I stood up, walked towards her and asked "Are you alright?"

She turned her head away and tried to stop her tears. "You know, I think I'm a burden to your relationship. Finn loved you first, after-all" she muttered, while trying to walk away. But I grabbed her hand and tried to stop her.

"Let go of me.. _Please.._" She cried.

"No, not until I give you an explanation" I demanded.

"What's to explain? I already know-" she mumbled.

"What? We both know that Finn likes you and it's pretty obvious. He moved on, he doesn't like me anymore" I countered, looking at her pained face which showed she really likes him.

"He likes you better..." She muttered while letting go of my hand, walking away with a hurt expression.

_"Bubblegum, what have you done? You're so stupid.." _I thought while punching my head with my fist trying to make my hell-of-a-brain work

* * *

**(Flame Princess's POV)  
**

I ran through the corridors as fast as I could-willing to go away from this land and go back to the Fire Kingdom where I belong. I miss my dad, I miss my powers, my fully-charged ruby, and I miss my home. I cried while running around the corridors-until, I bumped into a familiar male figure. I tried to let go of his hand, but I failed. I just knelt down the floor and covered my tearing eyes with my two palms.

I can hear him breathe, and it sounds like Finn. He knelt down and placed his hand down on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Princess?" Finn asked, in a worried tone.

**(Finn's POV)**

_'Maybe she found out that Jake lied to her about me being a prince? Crap I should tell her the truth'  
_

_"Don't to-to-touch m-m-meh!" _she cried, having trouble saying out those words because of her sobbing._  
_

Until then- she fainted. 'Shit, she must be tired. She's sweating like crazy' I thought.

Even though she was unconscious, her tears were still flowing down her eyes. Was she hurt? Did I do something to her? Or did someone do something to her. I carried her up bridal style. Her cute face when she sleeps oh man! I could die right now. Though, she might be a little chubby she's not-that heavy. While I was carrying her, I can feel her smooth, red hair sway into my arms. It's gentle feeling always makes me blush. When we reached the opened front door, I saw Jake talking to Princess Bubblegum about something, something that's not good to hear. Because Jake's making that face again, that face when he tried to tell me the news that our parents died. I'm afraid it might not be well if I showed up in the middle of their conversation, so I hid behind the candy wall, eavesdropping on their conversation.

_Jake: So you mean.. You do like Finn?  
_

_PB: I'm so sorry..  
_

_Jake: I'm mad! really mad! Finn's happy right now! and you're old enough to know that! If you make Finn unhappy, you will have to go through me! 'MAMA JAKE!' I don't want nothing to ruin mah buddy's relationship.  
_

_PB: *cries.. I should've kept it to myself, Flame Princess knows..And... I've hurt her.. I should've just threw these feelings away.. I'm such an idiot..  
_

I gasped, 'what the what? she liked me back? so.. ' I thought. I put Flame Princess down and went to Princess Bubblegum who was crying.

"FINN! you heard?" Jake yelled.

"Partially-" I mumbled.

I dragged PB's shoulders to face me and glared at her moist eyes. I am taller than her now, maybe because of this puberty thing Jake was talking about.

"Look PB, you're not an idiot.. And.. I-"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, umm.. Here it is.. Please review. I also need suggestions on how the story will go.. Will it be a love triangle or whatever? what will happen? please suggest.. :))_

_Thank you for the reviews :) I love them.. I didn't expect my stupid story to have that-much reviews. AHAHAHAHA :))  
_

_SUGGESTIONS ARE OPEN and I will include them.. :))  
_


	5. Chapter 5

I was about to say that I liked her back. But when I looked at the unconscious body of my dear Flame Princess, the words that I was about to say disappeared and they were replaced with anger because I've realized that PB only had brought me my misery.

I felt anger flow through my veins. Now she likes me? She's such a vulture..

I gently clutched my hands as I let out my anger with PB that's mixed with some impulsive words.

"PB, now you like me? You're not an idiot 'cause you're a big sick-o! How long did you think I've wasted quite a lot of time doing some things to impress you? and you did what? And now that I've had my eye on someone, you're telling me you like me?! Are you making my life miserable or what?!.. URGHH! I've had enough of you! I'm sick! I'm sick of all of these!"

I quickly looked at FP who was lying unconscious and gently carried her at my back with my hands supporting her legs and her head resting on my left shoulder.

I walked away from her.

"Finn... I'm so sorry.." she mumbled but I could still hear her.

"I don't c-.. Just-stay out of my life okay?"

I walked through the door with Jake following me. When we got out of the castle, Jake grew into a giant dog and carried us both in his back.

"She's still unconscious?" Jake asked.

"Yeah.."

"Do you think that.. um.. maybe you were a bit harsh on Princess Bubblegum.."

"You get what you deserve and she did.. Jake, she tried to hurt me and FP!" I cried, letting out a few tears.

"Stop crying Finn... But you should talk to her... That was a bit impulsive.."

"I guess so.." I mumbled.

When we got home, I tucked in Flame Princess in her newly-built bed as Jake turned off the lights. We then walked to the kitchen to have some dinner.

"You should talk to PB Finn, it's not like you to act that way; even if I agree with you on PB being such an evil witch.." Jake said as he munched his sandwich. Mine was still untouched because I was still thinking about what I had done to a girl. _Jeeshh Finn, you don't hurt princesses.. You protect them..._

__Then I stood up, pushing behind me my chair with my palms resting on top of the table with a depressed face.

"I just-I need some time.."

Then I walked upstairs to our bedroom and jumped down the bed. But then, I realized that there's someone lying here.

I got out of my bed, walked across the room to where the light switch was at, and flicked the lights open. I saw Flame Princess sleeping in my bed.

I walked nearer and poked her. "Hey, flame princess..."

She opened her emerald eyes and said. "I like this bed..."

"But.. That's my bonk.."

"Just this time.. Please!"

**A/N: Sorry if it did not meet your expectations or if it was a bit short.. I will try to update it as soon as possible. If you hate this chapter, I will delete it and make a new one...**

**T_T I'm so sorry...**


End file.
